Merry Christmas to All and to All a Good Fright
by Ann29
Summary: When Don Karnage attempts to fracture the festivities, the Higher for Hire crew teaches him about the 'spirit' of Christmas.
1. Part 1

**Merry Christmas to All and to All a Good Fright  
Part 1**

_TaleSpin _and its characters are property of Disney. All other characters are mine and cannot be used without permission.**  
**

**_December 25, 1938  
__Early, Early Morning_**

Moonlight spilled onto the tropical city of Cape Suzette, now peaceful in its slumber. The dark, moonlit-speckled water in the harbor gently splashed against a yellow and orange Conwing L-16 seaplane tied to the dock. The same waves rocked a houseboat moored to the seawall close to a small wooden building. The crow's nest of that wooden building reached towards the sky, ending in a fluttering windsock. Suspended above the front door of that building was a white life preserver with the words 'Higher for Hire' stenciled in red. The door itself was adorned with a wreath and a pair of jingle bells tied to the doorknob with a crimson ribbon.

Through that door, the room that doubled as an office and a living room was decorated for the holidays. An ornamented pine tree occupied one corner, under which was piled several brightly-colored packages. Strings of silver and gold tinsel were tastefully draped along the railings, tacked around the windows and doorways, and dangled from the desk situated at the rear of the room. Five red stockings with the names Baloo, Rebecca, Kit, Molly, and Wildcat hung from the front of the desk, each bulging with goodies. Upstairs, all of the inhabitants - a family of four bears - were dreaming sweet dreams. All, that is, except one.

Baloo von Bruinwald, a large grey bear, was stretched out on the king-sized bed, hands folded behind his head. He was listening to the quiet, even breathing of the bearess curled up next to him. Peeking over his wife's head, he glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand - 5:15 AM. He was becoming more impatient with each second that the clock ticked away.

His wife Rebecca, a petite brown bearess, sighed in her sleep and rolled over onto her back. With his eyes, Baloo traced her pretty, peaceful face, which was illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. He smiled. Ever so gently, he placed a paw on her stomach. Though it was barely evident in her slender frame, she was expecting a baby. Their first baby, their third child.

A torturously slow fifteen minutes passed during which the pilot anticipated the coming day's events. What could be better than opening gifts, stuffing himself silly, and then taking a luxurious afternoon nap in his favorite easy chair? Unless it was opening gifts, stuffing himself silly, and napping with those he loved.

Finally, Baloo could not wait any longer. He felt ready to jump out of his skin with excitement. Christmas had always been a special time, but this Christmas was extra special. It was their first as a real family.

"Becky! Becky, honey!" he hissed, shaking her shoulder gently.

"What?" she murmured groggily, tersely.

"It's Christmas, Beckers."

"What time is it?" She removed her sleep mask from one eye and blinked a few times to clear her vision. Seeing the time - 5:30 AM - she burrowed under the blankets.

"Becky!" Baloo whispered more insistently, removing the earmuffs from her ears.

"It's 5:30, Baloo. Go to sleep!" Rebecca slapped the earmuffs back into place.

"Doncha wanna see what Santa left ya?"

"Later. _Much_ later."

"Aw, c'mon, Becky," Baloo whined.

"The one day I can sleep in, you want to get up early, but when there's an urgent delivery, you'll sleep 'til noon! I'm a mother with three children," Rebecca mumbled grumpily.

"Almost four," Baloo whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Four," she echoed drowsily. Suddenly, she was wide awake with a pressing urge to use the bathroom. She pulled on her blue robe, yawning.

Baloo sprang out of bed and ran down one flight of stairs to the second story. His first stop was his son's room. Thirteen-year-old Kit was curled up in a ball on his bed. All of the bedclothes except for the red comforter hung off the end of the bed. The big bear grinned at the sleeping brown bear cub, one of two pride and joys in his life. Baloo gently scratched behind Kit's ears and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Li'l Britches."

Kit yawned, rolled over, blinked a few times, and grasped his father's large paw in both of his smaller ones with a sleepy smile. "Merry Christmas, Papa Bear." Noticing that it was still pitch black outside, he inquired, "What time is it? Midnight?"

"Nope, kiddo. It's thirty minutes to six."

Kit chuckled. "A.k.a. five-thirty." He knew only something special like Christmas could get Baloo out of bed voluntarily before the sun was high in the sky.

Next, Baloo headed to Molly's room. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched his seven-year-old daughter, a small yellow bear cub, sleep. The way she scrunched up her eyes was so charming. After a few moments, Baloo gently tapped her shoulder. "Molly. C'mon, Button-nose, it's Christmas!"

Molly's eyes flew open as if her father had said the magic word. Her face glowed with a sunshiny smile. "Christmas? You hear that, Lucy?" she addressed her beloved doll. "Daddy says it's Christmas. Did Santa come?" She held out her arms.

Baloo picked both her and Lucy up. "Dunno. Ya hafta go scout it out." He rubbed noses with her and put her restless little feet on the floor.

With Lucy in her arms, Molly peeked through the bars of the railing at the tree. "Presents! Presents! Santa was here!" she shouted, skipping down the stairs in her pink padded feet.

Rebecca leaned over the upstairs railing. "Don't open any presents until everyone gets downstairs, Pumpkin."

Molly skidded to a stop on the stairs. Her face - and hopes - fell. "No presents?"

"You can look in your stocking," Rebecca suggested.

"Stockings! Come on, Kit!" The little girl sped back upstairs and grabbed her brother's paw. Together, they raced down the stairs, over to the desk, snatched up their stockings, and plopped down on the sofa.

"Ooo! Lookee what I got, Kit! Lookee!" Molly dangled a blue yo-yo before him. "You're not looking!"

"Nice, sis," Kit answered absently. He was engrossed in examining his new Swizz army knife.

"And candy! Lots of candy!" Molly dumped her stocking contents in her lap - colorful foil-wrapped chocolates, miniature candy canes, a small sack of gum drops, and a chocolate-coated marshmallow Santa. She popped a chocolate in her mouth and stealthily reached for one of her brother's.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kit perceived her hand closing around one of his pieces of candy. "Drop the candy, Danger Woman, or you'll have to face Blade Boy's slicing saw of doom." He swung his pocket knife - all blades safely tucked inside - in her direction.

With a saucy smile, Molly swiftly unwrapped the chocolate and shoved it in her mouth. "Danger Woman knows Blade Boy's one weakness. Tickling!" Her little fingers flashing, she mercilessly tickled his stomach, under his arms, and under his chin.

"Mollee-hee-hee!" He guffawed uncontrollably, tears coursing down his cheeks. "Stop! Molly! Stop it! This...is...not...fair! Mol-ly!"

Innocently, she said, "Who's Molly? There's no Molly here."

Kit was relieved when his tormentor was lifted by a strong pair of arms. "There ain't?" Baloo said. "Guess Santa made a mistake deliverin' all them packages tagged 'Molly'. We'll hafta drop 'em off at the North Pole. C'mon, Kit, let's load 'em in the _Sea Duck_."

"Daddy, you're silly! _I'm_ Molly."

Baloo feigned surprise. "You are? Well, knock me over with a feather!"

She giggled and squirmed out of his grasp. "What did Santa leave in your stocking?"

"Prob'bly a big ol' lump of coal." Baloo unceremoniously emptied his stocking on the desk. He surveyed his pile of candy with satisfaction. "Pretty good haul. Candy, an' what's this?" He unfolded a tiny scroll of paper. It read: _Good for one free Krakatoa Special_ _at Louie's_. Baloo grinned from ear to ear. "Santa knows what this bear likes."

Baloo pecked Rebecca on the cheek as she passed him on the way to the kitchen. "Thanks, Santa," he whispered.

He was rewarded with a lovely, loving smile and a return kiss from his wife. "Merry Christmas, darling."

"Look in your stocking, Mommy! Look!" Molly tugged on the sleeve of Rebecca's robe.

Rebecca smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and patted her on the head. "I will, honey, after I get the turkey in the oven so it'll be ready for dinner. After breakfast, we'll open presents."

"Presents!" Molly shouted gleefully as they all trooped into the kitchen.

**_Five Miles Southeast of Cape Suzette_**

The self-proclaimed feared pirate Don Karnage and his dumber-than-advertised pirate crew were flying full-tilt towards Cape Suzette. The _Iron Vulture_, their huge mother-ship, was painted like a candy cane - red and white striped from stem to stern. On the flight/landing deck, there was a miniature Santa's village, complete with pirates dressed as elves. The larger-than-normal 'elves' were scurrying about, putting up last minute touches. They were hanging lights and tinsel to the beat of Christmas carols.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, plunder all the way. Oh, what fun it is to steal on a Christmas holiday!" Their cacophonic voices rose over the propellers' whirring.

An irate voice cut through the holiday cheer. "No, no, no! How many times to I have to tell you imbecilic snowflakes?"

A debonair Santa Claus, otherwise known as Don Karnage, stormed through the village and over to Hacksaw. The muscular orangish canine was clad as a leprechaun; he stuck out like a sore thumb amidst a village of elves. Karnage knocked the green derby hat off of Hacksaw's flinching head and stomped on it repeatedly.

"You are Santa's happy helping elves." He slapped Hacksaw across the face with the squashed hat, making his nose redder than Rudolph's. "Not leprechauns!" SLAP! "Not little green men!" SLAP! "Not fairies!" SLAP! "Elves! _Elves_!" SLAP!

"Sorry, Captain," Hacksaw said contritely, slinking off to change.

"Think Christmas, not St. Patronymic's Day!" Karnage yelled after him.

"Dur, Captain?" asked a low, Norwegian-accented voice.

Karnage whirled around to face Dumptruck. "Yes, yes, yes? What is it, you oversized fruitcake?"

Dumptruck, a grey dog about the size of his namesake, nervously tugged on the collar of his very tight elf costume. Karnage had stolen a whole bunch of one-size-fits-all elf costumes, but one size didn't exactly fit all. "Exactly vat are ve doing again?"

Don Karnage impatiently yanked on his Santa beard, which was now becoming ragged from abuse. "Why must I put up with these know-nothings for brains? Listen up with the ears, because I am only going to tell you but once more. We, disguised as Santa's floating village, will sneakity-sneak into Cape Suzette and plunder all of the holiday-type gifts and goodies. Just think, men - money!"

The pirates sang out an admiring, "Fabulous!"

"Jewels!"

The pirates cheered again.

"All the candy you can eat!"

Silence from the pirates. A few even looked scared.

Karnage asked, "What is wrong with you eediots? Don't you like candy?"

Gibber, a short, stocky brown canine and Karnage's first mate, whispered into his ear.

"No, there won't be any ballerinas there that throw the hard candy at you this time, you estupid, scare-dy baby pirates!"

"How to we get past the cliff gunners? They're real smart," said Mad Dog, a scrawny ferret pirate with a droopy moustache. His costume hung off his thin shoulders like a burlap sack.

"There are some things _I_ need to know that _you_ do not need to find out!" snapped Karnage harshly. "Back to your posts, men! Get ready for Operation Break Into Cape Suzette...or something like that."

Once again Gibber whispered a hasty message in the pirate captain's ear.

"Excallamundo!" Karnage's face lit up like a boy who had just received a much-wanted Christmas present. "At long last, Cape Suzette will be mine!"

Karnage and Gibber hurried to Ratchet's workshop where the skinny canine mechanic was welding the last of eight metal reindeer to the front of a CT-37 disguised as a red sleigh.

Gibber whispered a question into Karnage's ear.

"How should I know which one is Blitzen?" the captain shot back, causing Gibber to blink with confusion.

Karnage climbed into the 'sleigh'. He irritably pushed the beard away from the controls. "Is Santa's carry-age ready for take off, Ratchet?"

The mechanic grinned evilly and gave a thumbs-up.

The single engine of the CT-37 started up. The song - _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ - blasted from a speaker mounted on the fuselage. "Merry Christmas, Cape Suzette. Here comes the spectaculous Santa Claus!"

**_Cape Suzette Cliffs  
__Dawn_**

Cliff guard Ralph, a lanky brown coyote, snoozed in his lawn chair; his feet were propped on the cannon nicknamed 'Big Bertha'. A second cliff guard named Sam, a husky beige canine, sipped coffee nearby.

Over the radio, Broadcast Sally cooed in her velvety voice, "Thank you for tuning in to K-CAPE on this beautiful Christmas morning here in Cape Suzette. As my present to you, here's Bing Cherry Crosby singing his newest yuletide hit - _White Christmas_."

Mingled with the crooner's melodic voice was a tinny version of _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_. It was getting louder by the second.

Sam flipped the tuning dial on the radio, muttering under his breath, "Dang interference. Must be the coffee maker again."

Then he spied a tiny speck on the horizon. As the speck came closer, he could see that it was a sleigh with eight reindeer. He dropped his coffee cup in astonishment, failing to notice the scalding coffee that splashed on his feet. "What the...?" He roughly shook Ralph's shoulder. "Hey, Ralph, do you see St. Nick coming our way?"

Ralph rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared at the 'sleigh' for a long time before remarking, "Well, I'll be dipped. A little old driver so lively and quick. That's him, all right!"

On the opposite cliff, Steve, a small tan feline, peered through his telescope. When he spotted 'Santa Claus', he glanced at his watch. It was 6:30 AM. He held the watch to his ear to make sure it was still ticking. It was. "Santa Claus? At this hour? He's running late."

The cliff gunners stood in open-mouthed amazement as the fake Santa Claus flew over. Two packages floated down on parachutes - one for each cliff - accompanied by a heavily-accented, "Ho-ho-ho!"

Naturally curious, the guards opened the packages. Inside the first one was a colorful box with a handle. Steve turned the crank and out popped a jack-in-the-box, who bopped him over the head with a big mallet. He sank to the ground with a thud. The other box contained a clown doll. The flower in his lapel squirted sleeping gas in Sam's and Ralph's faces.

"Don't make toys like they used to," moaned Ralph just before he hit the ground.

Karnage circled over the unconscious gunners, chuckling deviously. "I know when you are sleeping, and I know when you're awake! Success! Now, for phase-gun two. I will unwrap the biggest present of them all! An entire city!"

**_Higher for Hire_**

Beside the Christmas tree, the cubs and Wildcat sat on the floor. They were surrounded by unwrapped gifts, discarded boxes, bows, and torn fragments of wrapping paper. Baloo and Rebecca were side by side on the sofa, holding hands and exchanging affectionate glances as they watched their children open their gifts. At that moment, everyone's attention was turned to Molly, who was opening her last and largest present.

"Oh, neat-o!" the little girl squealed. The green bow that Kit had placed on top of her head as a joke bobbed back and forth as she examined her new toy. It was a Blinking Betty doll. Her eyes opened and shut when she was rocked.

"Double neat-o!" cried Wildcat. He was also fascinated by the doll's moving eyelids. "Asleep, awake, asleep, awake..."

"Betty, meet Lucy. Lucy, this is Betty, your new friend." In a falsetto voice, she said, "Glad to meet you, Betty. We're going to have lots of fun together."

"Awesome!" was Kit's response to a new airplane model, a Boang AR-12. He beamed at his parents. "Thanks! It's just what I wanted."

"Yer turn, Wildcat," said Baloo.

Wildcat tore the wrapping paper off a heavy package to reveal a shiny silver toolbox. "Wow-how-how!"

"An' it's even got separate compartments for different sized screws an' nails ," Baloo mentioned.

"That's good," Wildcat said solemnly, "'cause sometimes they don't get along very well. The bigger ones pick on the smaller ones, you know." He hugged his toolbox like Molly was lovingly hugging her new doll.

"Your turn, Mommy!" Molly said, giving her mother a small package.

Rebecca carefully unwrapped a little box. Inside the box was... "A sock?" She stared at the worn argyle sock in confusion. "I guess you can't have too many mismatched socks."

"That's all I have," Wildcat said. Then he wondered, "If you put one sock in the dryer, do you get two back? Because I usually put two socks in, but only one comes back."

"Is this a joke, Baloo?" Rebecca asked.

"Nah." Baloo grinned slyly. "Look _in_ the sock, Beckers."

She stuck her hand in, retrieving an even smaller white box. She lifted the lid off the box. "The diamond and amethyst earrings from Richelieu's?" she gasped. "These cost a fortune, and...wait a minute!" She shot a suspicious glance at her husband. "What did you do, Baloo? Get them on the black market? Trader Moe? _What_ did you do to get these?"

"Nothin', Becky." With his index finger, he drew a big 'X' across his chest. "Cross my heart an' hope ta fly."

"How could you afford these?" she whispered, cradling the sparkling earrings in her palm. They were shaped like tiny flowers with amethyst pedals and a diamond center.

"The kids chipped in, an' I had some moolah saved up."

"_You_ save money?" the bearess scoffed.

"Hey," Baloo retorted, offended, "I can save money for a special occasion like this." To himself, he thought, _An' it helped to have a lucky day at the Tortuga turtle toss. _

"They were waaaaaay on sale!" Molly chirped.

"Yeah, because Papa Bear waited 'til the last possible second to buy presents, like ten minutes before the store closed!" Kit laughed mischievously as he dodged a crumpled ball of wrapping paper that his father tossed at him.

"Thank you, everybody. They're beautiful!" Rebecca slipped them on, feeling very rich, but not just because she was wearing expensive earrings. Actually, Christmas came early for her this year - six months ago in June. She gazed around her little family circle with a fond smile. Wrapping her arms around one of her husband's, she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, prompting another big grin from the big bear.

"Anythin' ta make my Becky happy," Baloo whispered in her ear.

"I was happy before, darling," she whispered back. "The earrings are frosting on the cake."

There was only one present left underneath the tree - a large box wrapped in blue and silver striped paper. Kit picked it up and carefully placed it on Baloo's lap.

"It's from me and Kit. Open it quick, Daddy!" Molly said, clutching a doll in each arm.

"Pretty heavy." Holding the package to his ear, Baloo gently shook it. The present inside rattled dully against the box. "Hm...what can it be?" Just as he slid his finger under the seam in the wrapping paper, a loud, "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, Cape Suzette!" thundered across the sky.

Still in their pajamas, the four bears and lion flew outside. Their eyes met a truly amazing sight - Santa's village coming through the cliffs.

Over the loudspeaker, Karnage boomed, "Yes, it is I, that jolly man and my brood of merry-melody elves. We are here to collect all the shiny doodads and valuable thingamajibs that I gave you last night."

"Santa?" said Molly wonderingly, wrinkling up her nose in bewilderment.

Baloo frowned, sharing a look with Kit. "Looks more like a pirate ship to me. Whattaya say, Li'l Britches?"

Kit set his jaw in determination. "Let's bring Santa down."

Father and son threw on some clothes and sprinted to the _Sea Duck_ with dizzying speed.

"Start cookin' that dinner, Becky. Me an' Kit'll be back ta help ya lick the bowls," Baloo yelled as they pounded down the dock towards the seaplane.

"But, Baloo!" Rebecca raced after him. Before Baloo boarded the plane, she stopped him by yanking on the back of his shirt. She warned sternly, "If you ruin my Christmas by getting yourself killed, I'll _never_ forgive you as long as I live!" Her brown eyes were filled with fear.

Baloo embraced her and planted a tender kiss on her lips. Softly, he joked, "I better be careful, huh? Yer wrath ain't pretty." Then, he climbed into the cockpit. Over the roar of the engines, he shouted, "Don't open the door to any elves!"

Molly, standing beside her mother, cried, "Lucy and Betty say 'good luck'!" She waved for her dolls as the _Sea Duck_ backed up.

Baloo flipped the switch to reverse the props and the _Sea Duck_ taxied into the harbor, gained speed, and took off. "Let's give Karny a Christmas he'll never forget."

"Roger that, Papa Bear," Kit answered with a decided nod.

**_Meanwhile_**

The _Iron Vulture_ hovered over downtown Cape Suzette. The pirate 'elves' broke into stores and homes, holding people at gunpoint as they seized their possessions from them. A pile of gifts was already forming in the _Iron Vulture's_ warehouse-sized cargo hold. Sitting in his captain's chair much like an emperor on his throne, Karnage sorted through the loot that his minions brought him.

"I must have been a very, very bad boy this year," Karnage chortled. "One for me, one for them. Two for me, one for them. Three for me, one for them."

"Captain, there's a little brat down there that won't let go of his present," said Hal, an overweight orange feline. A big welt over his left eye was turning the most magnificent shades of purple and yellow.

"So?" Karnage asked impatiently. "Hurry it up to the point."

Hal held up a baseball bat. On the other end of the bat, hanging on for dear life, was a five-year-old rhino in his _Space Riders_ pajamas. "It's mine!" the little boy wailed.

"Bring the little hoolihan to me, Elf Hal."

The boy was placed on Karnage's lap. "Now, Bobby..."

"That's not my name!"

'Santa' snarled, revealing a mouthful of dangerously pointed teeth. "Your name will be what I say it is, yes-no? Why won't you give Santa the pretty toy?" Without success, Karnage attempted to wrest the bat from the boy's grasp.

"It's MINE!_" _the rhino shouted, bonking Karnage squarely across the head. "And you're not the real Santa!"

Dizzily, Karnage said, "Of course, I'm the really for real Santa-type person. Do I not have his red suit, his white beard, his classic good-looks?"

'Santa' was once again smashed over the head with the solid hickory bat.

"Mommy, make the jingle bells stop...oh..." Karnage slumped in his chair.

The little boy dashed away, beating pirates off left and right with his bat.

Karnage shook his head to clear the sugar plums dancing around it. "Get him!"

Mad Dog and Hal lunged for the boy, only to collide with each other as the small rhino skidded between their legs. They sprawled to the floor in a heap. Dumptruck, his arms full of crystal goblets, tripped over Mad Dog and Hal. His loot shattered all over the floor, smashed to pieces.

"I hate children! Nasty nuances!" screamed Karnage, shaking his fist with rage.

The little boy nimbly scrambled down the wooden ladder, stepping on Gibber's foot during his escape into his apartment building.

Gibber hobbled over to Karnage and whispered in his ear.

"You want a Tootsie Roll, because a mere baby child stepped on your tootsies?" Karnage testily waved him away. "I think not. You can have some licorice instead. Have all the licorice you want. Icky stuff that turns my beautiful tongue black."

**_Higher for Hire_**

Rebecca peeled potatoes at the kitchen sink and peered through the green, gauzy curtains. She couldn't see much out the window. There were too many trees and buildings in the way. As she deftly cut the potato into cubes, she thought, _It's just like Karnage to turn a perfectly wonderful holiday into a disaster. Why didn't I insist on going along with Baloo? I hate not knowing what's happening. _Too jittery to cook, she gave up on the potatoes. Instead, she ascended the stairs to the outside walkway at the top of the lighthouse section of Higher for Hire.

That's where her daughter and mechanic were. Both were leaning against the banister with their eyes glued to the _Iron Vulture_. Wildcat had his hands to his eyes like a pair of binoculars.

Rebecca pushed her hair out of her face. The wind was tearing it to shreds. Wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders, she asked anxiously, "Molly, honey, what's going on? Do you see Daddy and Kit?"

Molly, clad in her Danger Woman outfit - a red blanket 'cape' and a colander 'helmet' - replied, "I saw the _Sea Duck_land on the _Iron Vulture_."

"And what about the pirates? Have you seen any?"

Wildcat, armed with a fishing pole, said, "Nope, Ree-becca. No pirates, but lots of big elves with even bigger sacks."

Brandishing her spatula, Molly proclaimed confidently, "Don't worry, Mommy, Danger Woman will fight 'em off!"

Rebecca picked up her small daughter and leaned against the railing, staring at the _Iron Vulture_. "I feel better already, Danger Woman," she stated softly. She thought, _Be careful, Baloo._

**_The Iron Vulture_**

The _Sea Duck's_ landing gear touched down on the landing strip on top of the _Iron Vulture_.

"Whoa!" Kit exclaimed as a huge balloon snowman smashed into the windshield, bounced over the cockpit, and was shredded to bits by the starboard propeller.

Baloo slammed on the brakes, but couldn't avoid smashing into Santa's workshop. Bumping over plywood and cardboard, the seaplane fishtailed. It trailed tinsel and lights behind it as it skidded to a stop.

"What _is_ all this stuff?" Kit cried after he finally opened his eyes. He gawked at the ruined remains of Santa's village.

"Karny's idea of the North Pole, I guess," Baloo said, hopping out of the plane. He untangled himself from a string of tinsel that had wrapped itself around his leg. Impatiently kicking it aside, he commented, "I haven't seen so much red since Rebecca's mid-air refueling station blew up. "

Bear and cub cast wary glances around the flight deck. Barring the cheesy decorations, it was empty. Not a single pirate was in sight.

"Wonder where the welcome wagon is?" Baloo said.

"I bet they're all out stealing."

"Let's not stick around an' find out."

They slipped down through a trap door and hoisted themselves into the ventilation system.

"The only way to travel, huh, kid?" Baloo joked as they crawled through the vents.

"It is if you want to be sneaky," Kit said quietly.

"Just wish they made these vents bigger." He sucked in his gut to squeeze through to the next section of the vent.

"Like in an extra-large size?" Kit giggled to himself. The small cub wasn't having any trouble making his way through the cramped vents, unlike his overweight father.

Baloo's shirt had caught on a rivet. He tugged and tugged on it. Ruefully, he replied, "Exactly, kid. Bigger vents for bigger people. Just like clothes."His shirt released itself from the rivet with a loud 'rip'. He looked at the long gash in his shirt. "Man, Becky's not gonna like that."

"All Baloo wants for Christmas is a bigger vent," Kit whisper-sang.

Baloo lightly swatted the boy's behind. "Hey, show some respect for your ol' Papa Bear."

"I thought Mom put you on a diet."

"She did, an' I lost about five pounds," Baloo grunted. His shirt was stuck on another rivet. "But I gained it all back an' more at Louie's second annual Carmen Miranda Night a coupla weekends back. Gimmee a hand, Li'l Britches."

Kit tugged on Baloo's hands. When Baloo popped from between the rivets, Kit tumbled head over heels backwards. He sounded like a bowling ball careening down a bowling lane.

"Hope nobody heard that," Kit murmured, rubbing his sore head.

Baloo fingered the second, larger tear in his shirt. "Becky's really not gonna like that."

They came to a crossroads where two vents intersected.

"Now, which way, kiddo?"

Kit hissed, "Shh!" when he heard Karnage's voice. He closed his eyes and concentrated. If he remembered correctly, the pirate captain's room was seven rooms to the right. "This way."

They took a right and Kit began counting grates. "Six...seven. This should be it."

Kit's hypothesis was confirmedwhen they heard Karnage say, "They're right. It's better to receive than to give. 'Tis the season to get presents, presents, presents. Hee-hee-hee! I'm sledding through the dough!"

Kit pointed down through the vent and mouthed, "Lower me."

Baloo carefully, quietly opened the grate and dangled Kit by his ankles into Karnage's bedroom. "Whattaya see, Li'l Britches?" he hissed.

"Karnage and a big pile of stolen stuff," Kit whispered. It was hard not to laugh. Karnage looked so silly as he basically swam around in his loot.

"Any other pirates around?"

"Nope. Karnage is all alone and talking to himself. He probably ordered the crew away so he could enjoy his haul."

"All alone, huh?" Baloo whispered, pulling Kit through the vent and softly snapping the grate back into place. "That gives me an idea, partner, an' it's so crazy, it just might work. C'mon, we gotta get Wildcat an' the gals." Unable to turn around in the vent, Baloo began backing up.

**_An Apartment Building_**

"Knock, knock! Happy Christmas!" Dumptruck sang out. He and Mad Dog were 'collecting' presents door to door.

"You mean Happy Christmas for _us_!" Mad Dog added with a nasal chuckle. "We're here for your presents!"

"Und nickels und dimes if you haf any!"

An eleven-year-old girl moose opened the door. Seeing the 'elves', she smiled cordially. "Grandma, Santa's elves are here."

A quavering, elderly voice answered back, "Tell them to come in, Darla, dear. They can have some of that fruitcake that I found in the freezer from twenty years ago. I scraped most of the frost off of it."

Darla held the door wide open. She looked expectantly up at the 'elves'.

At the mention of frost-encrusted fruitcake, terror registered on the pirates' faces.

"Uh...ve can't," Dumptruck stuttered.

"Allergies," Mad Dog added quickly, inching away from the door.

"Yah, that's it. Allergies."

Darla was disappointed. "Maybe next time, okay? Come back next year!"

After the door had shut, Mad Dog grimaced. "Fruitcake? Blech!"

"Next apartment."

Both pirates broke into off-key singing. "Oh, what fun it is to steal on a Christmas holiday, hey!"

**_Higher for Hire_**

Ten minutes later, the _Sea Duck_ splashed down in front of Higher for Hire. Everyone ran outside to greet the plane. Baloo began loading the next day's flour shipment into the seaplane's cargo hold. He told the others, "Grab all the sheets you can find, some chain, and lotsa rope."

Wildcat and the cubs ran to get the items. Rebecca trailed back and forth behind her husband as he loaded sack after sack of flour into the plane.

"Baloo, what are you doing?"

"This ain't time ta play follow-the-leader," he puffed under the weight of the sacks. "Get a move on, Beckers!"

She stopped him in his tracks by placing both paws on his chest and digging in her heels. "Will you please explain what in the world you're doing with my cargo! What about Karnage?"

Baloo stacked four twenty pound sacks of flour on the deck of the cargo hold and sat down on them as he explained. "Here's the scoop. We're gonna give Karny the yuletide scare of his life."

"Like Darles Chickens' _The Christmas Caroler_, Mom." Kit piled sheets next to the flour and sped back to Higher for Hire for more.

"Balooooooo! We can't just barge in on Karnage. He's got guns. We'd be outnumbered five to fifty -_ at least_! We need a plan."

"I've got a plan." Baloo briefly filled her in on the details.

"That's nice, but to make it convincing, we're going to need a few more props besides flour and sheets."

"We're gettin' chains, too." Baloo smirked.

Shooting him an annoyedglare, Rebecca continued to rant. "We can't slap this together willy-nilly when we get on the _Iron Vulture_. Who's going to play the ghosts?"

Baloo rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought me an' Kit an' Wildcat."

"_You?_" Rebecca laughed derisively. She poked at his stomach. "It would be impossible to lift _you_ up on a rope. I can be a ghost."

"But, Becky..."

Arms crossed, Rebecca retorted, "I'm a lot lighter than you. If Kit can do it, so can I. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"The baby." Baloo placed his paws on her shoulders and gazed directly into her eyes. "Honey, you can't dangle with a rope cinched tighter than a ham string around your waist. What if you hurt the baby?"

Reluctantly, Rebecca muttered, "That's a good reason." The fact that he was right irritated her to no end. "Okay, you win, but don't you dare gloat about it, Baloo. I'm sure it won't happen again." With an umbrageous toss of her head, she headed inside to gather up necessary props.

"Sure, Becky." Grinning, Baloo watched her stalk up the dock. _Man, she's cute when she's all riled up!_

**_The Iron Vulture_**

It was pitifully easy to board the _Iron Vulture_ the second time. There were no guards posted. All of the pirates were off pillaging. Karnage was the only one aboard. However, he wasn't keeping a vigilant lookout, being too busy with his new 'presents'.

You may be asking yourself the following questions right about now. Why weren't Khan's planes buzzing the _Iron Vulture_? Where were the Cape Suzette police? It was just easier without them. Back to the story...

The _Sea Duck_ landed in the middle of Santa's wrecked village. Our gallant heroes alighted from the seaplane, their arms full of props, costumes, and other gear. With Kit in the lead, they snuck down the halls, winding their way through the ship to Karnage's bedroom.

Baloo stuck his ear to the door. There wasn't a sound from within. He gingerly turned the knob. Except for the furniture and the big mound of stolen gifts, the room was empty.

"Why's he got all these mirrors?" Baloo wondered.

Mirrors were everywhere. In addition to two full-sized free-standing mirrors, there were several hand mirrors on the dressers, chairs, and ottomans.

Kit gave a short, sardonic laugh. "So he can see his big ego from every angle?"

Immediately, they went to work. Wildcat began setting up the pulley system while Rebecca passed out the costumes. Kit arranged a black curtain in one corner for them to hide behind and to allow them to work without their flashlights showing. He put the props behind it so that they would be easily accessible. Baloo pushed Karnage's plush chairs, ottomans, tables, fringed lamp, and curtained four-poster bed against the walls, being careful not to break a mirror. Molly, along with her friend Duncan, drew the heavy drapes over the windows and rolled up the Oriental rugs. Then they all got into costume.

"Everybody about ready?" Baloo turned to Molly's friend, a seven-year-old brown wolf. "Thanks for doin' this on such short notice, Duncan."

The boy's black eyes gleamed with excitement behind his horn-rimmed glasses. "This is great! I've never been on a pirate ship before. It sure beats watching my mom make her Christmas spaghetti and wheat balls."

"Doncha mean _meat_ balls?"

"Nope. _Wheat_. She's a vegetarian. For Thanksgiving we had tofurkey."

"Tofurkey?" Baloo echoed, confounded.

"Turkey made out of tofu. It's processed soybeans," Duncan explained.

Kit and Molly wrinkled up their noses in distaste.

"Glad our mom isn't a veggie-tarian," whispered Molly.

Kit nodded vigorously, causing a dusting of flour to fall to the floor.

Rebecca tied a rope securely about Kit's waist and handed him a flashlight. In his other hand, he clutched a second rope with a hook on the end of it.

"Ready, kiddo?" Baloo asked.

The boy nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's do it, Papa Bear."

Wildcat and Baloo pulled on the other end of the rope, which was wound through a pulley attached to a pipe on the ceiling. Kit was gradually hoisted to the ceiling. The boy mentally prepared himself for his role in the scheme. This was going to be the toughest part - inserting the hook into Karnage's trousers' waistband without him knowing it. But it had to be done; it was crucial to their plan, and he had volunteered to do it. Kit perched atop a pipe to alleviate the pain of the rope cutting into his waist.

"Are you okay, Kit?" Rebecca asked concernedly.

"Fine, Mom." He slid a finger around the rope to loosen it a little. He knew that he would probably have rope burn there tomorrow.

Finally, they were ready. At the fuse box, Rebecca flipped off the breaker that controlled the room's lights. With bated breath, they waited in the dark.

End of part 1


	2. Part 2

Merry Christmas to All and to All a Good Fright  
Part 2

After what seemed like an eternity, Don Karnage's footsteps resounded along the hallway. He chuckled to himself, "It is truly a plunderful life," before stepping into his bedroom with another armful of stolen treasures. He shut and locked the door behind him. The pirate captain was still dressed as Santa minus the beard. He flipped the light switch.

Nothing happened.

He flipped it again.

Still dark.

"How can I see my presents if I cannot see?" He repeatedly flipped the switch, becoming enraged.

"Is this when we jump out and yell 'surprise'?" Wildcat said softly.

"No!" Baloo and Rebecca hissed simultaneously. The bearess clutched the mechanic's arm to prevent him from betraying their presence.

Too late. Karnage had heard their whispers. "Who is here?" he barked. "Show yourselves to me!"

From his position close to the ceiling, Kit turned on his flashlight and shone it on his flour-covered face. Wrapped in a white sheet and covered with flour, he uncannily resembled a ghost.

Karnage shrank backwards, tripped over his own feet, and went sprawling on the floor. "Wha...who?"

Kit couldn't resist one tiny, "Boo!"

The 'fearless' pirate whimpered. In futility, he tugged at the locked door handle.

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud, Kit moaned and shook the chain hung around his neck. "I am the first of three ghosts who will visit you today. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"G...ghost?" stuttered Karnage. Then, he recovered a shred of dignity. "Wait a minuet! There are no such things as ghosties!"

"Lower him!" hissed Baloo to Wildcat.

The pulley squeaked softly as Kit slowly descended towards the cowering pirate. His arms were spread as if he was flying. "Come closer," he rasped with an ominous chuckle, "if you are not_ afraid_, mortal."

"Don K...K...Karnage, the t...t...terror of the four winds is not af...afraid of anyone or," he gulped, "anything."

Unexpectedly, Baloo sneezed from flour tickling his nose and let go of the rope. Kit plummeted towards the floor as the rope slipped through Wildcat's hands. Reflexively, the boy flipped off his flashlight, reached for his airfoil, fanned it open, and slid it under his feet. He glided to the floor. As fast as he could, he folded the airfoil and concealed it beneath his shirt.

Kit turned his flashlight back on. His heart was pounding. He hoped that Karnage hadn't seen his airfoil. While he said, "You are very brave. One of the bravest mortals that I've ever met," he tucked the hook underneath Karnage's waistband. Then, he slapped the pirate on the back.

Karnage puffed with pride at the praise. "You are very solid for a speerit." He suspiciously reached out a hand to touch the 'ghost'.

In the nick of time, Kit flew towards the ceiling, out of Karnage's grasp.

"Silence, mortal! Now, gaze upon your past." Kit chuckled eerily and blinded the pirate with his flashlight. "Spin him!" he hissed.

Wildcat and Baloo twisted the second rope on the second pulley. Then, they let it go.

Karnage spun on his rope around and around, faster and faster like a marionette on a string until he was just a blur. "Whoa-oh-oh-oh! I am not liking this, speerit!"

In one corner of the room, Molly and Duncan slid into position. Molly was in a frilly white dress. Duncan had on blue shorts and a scarlet waistcoat. Hanging on the wall behind them was a calendar decorated with a Norman Rockwelle Christmas painting. The date on it was December 1909.

When Karnage slowed down, he clamped a paw over his queasy stomach and one over his mouth.

Kit shone his flashlight on the scene. Luckily, in one of his rare confiding moments, Karnage had related this anecdote to Kit when the boy was a member of the air pirates.

Don Karnage, seeing the two cubs, chuckled with merriment. "Lookity-look! It is my fabulous little self!"

"He bought it!" whispered Baloo, grinning in triumph. He stifled another sneeze.

"Baloo, shh!" Rebecca hissed, giving her husband a little nudge with her elbow.

The children knelt on the floor, playing a game of jacks.

"Onesies, twosies, threesies," Molly chanted as she bounced the little rubber ball and scooped up an increasing number of jacks.

For no reason other than pure meanness, Duncan swiped his hand across the floor and snatched up all the jacks.

"Hey, don't do that, Dun...I mean, Don!" Molly cried.

Little 'Don Karnage' cackled in her face and took her bouncy ball.

Pouting, Molly pulled a candy cane from her pocket and unwrapped it.

Duncan stole it from her and stuck it in his own mouth, causing Molly to howl with some really over-acted fake sobs.

Karnage giggled with glee. "I remember that. It was the first time I ever stole-ded. So seemple, like taking candy from a sitting baby girl off a log."

Duncan ran away, leaving Molly to cry over her lost treat. The flashlight flipped off and the cubs hurried back behind the curtain.

Karnage stumbled about in the darkness only to fall face first into his pile of 'presents'. His muffled voice asked, "Where are you, speerit?"

Kit shone his flashlight on his own face. "Because you stole from that little girl, she never liked candy ever again."

"So what? I saved her from costly dentist bills." The pirate captain scrambled to his feet.

"So..." Kit hadn't the faintest idea how to answer that. The pirate had a point. "That one event began a life of crime."

"Crime is my celebrated career," Karnage stated proudly.

Kit rolled his eyes, murmuring to himself, "Spare me." Out loud, he said, "In a few minutes, another spirit more horrible than me will visit. Wait in the dark. Pay no attention to the voices. They are the voices of my spirit friends."

Kit flicked off his light and was lowered safely to the floor. He joined his family behind the curtain.

Don Karnage stood still in the dark. "I am just having a bad night dream. If I pinch myself, I will wake up. Ouch! Maybe that was a dream pinch. Ouch!"

Behind the curtain, Baloo wrestled with the wreath on his head. The crinkly bow scratched the back of his neck. "Help me with this doggone thing, Becky!"

With a fierce yank, Rebecca ripped off the bow.

Baloo stepped out from behind the curtain. A red rug was draped over his shoulders and the front door Christmas wreath was on his head. Like Kit, he was covered in flour. Flicking on his flashlight, he glided across the floor towards Karnage. In his best spooky voice, he said, "Ooo...ooo...I am the Ghost of Christmas Present."

Karnage's ears perked up. "Present? I get another present?"

Baloo tipped the flashlight up to shine in his face. He scowled. "Wrong-o, Karny, uh, I mean, Karnage. I am the Ghost of Christmas _Now_ - at this very moment."

"Oh, that kind of present." His eyes narrowing with suspicion, he asked, "How come you don't fly like the other ghosty?"

"I, um...uh..." Baloo thought fast. "I haven't passed my flight exams yet. The Ghost Council is real strict on licensing."

Karnage bought it hook, line, and sinker. Then, like a fish, he twirled on his line. "Oh, no! Not again! My sacro-il-y-ac-ack!" He spun faster than a Hanukkah dreidel.

This time, Rebecca and Molly took their places on the floor in front of Karnage. They were dressed in their rattiest, tightest clothes with handkerchiefs tied around their head.

"Becky, yer earrings!" Baloo whispered.

"Oh!" Quickly, Rebecca yanked her handkerchief down over her ears.

As soon as Karnage ceased spinning, Baloo spotlighted the females with his flashlight.

"Woe are we," lamented Rebecca melodramatically. She clutched Molly to her chest.

Molly gave a half-hearted cough. "Why did Santa's elves take our presents, our food, and our coal, Mommy?" HACK! HACK! "I'm cold and hungry!" HACK!

"Because Santa is an evil, no-good, no-talent thief, honey," Rebecca replied, shivering.

Karnage giggled. "I assemble those remarks!"

Molly exclaimed, "I hate Santa!" HACK!

The flashlight flicked off. All was darkness.

"Encore! Once again!" Karnage cheered, applauding. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"I think ya missed the point," Baloo growled, turning on his flashlight and holding it just under his chin. "Doncha feel bad, stealin' from those poor people?"

"No," Karnage replied insolently.

Baloo gritted his teeth. Under his breath, he muttered, "I'd like ta deck yer halls, Karny." Aloud, he said, "In a few minutes, the third ghost will visit ya. One who is truuuuly terrifyin'." He whispered to himself, "I hope."

The big bear flicked off his flashlight and slipped behind the black curtain.

Wildcat, the next 'ghost', was engulfed in Baloo's black bathrobe. His head and hands were powdered with flour.

"Remember, don't talk no matter what," Baloo whispered, securing the rope around Wildcat's waist.

"Got it!" Wildcat whispered back. Chagrined, he clapped a floury paw over his mouth and nodded. Baloo and Rebecca hoisted the 'ghost' to the ceiling.

Wildcat clicked his flashlight on, but he pointed it at the floor.

"Face!" Kit hissed. "Flashlight! Face!"

The mechanic whipped the flashlight up to his face, bonking himself on the nose in the process. He was in excruciating pain, but he didn't make a sound.

"Who are you?" Karnage demanded in annoyance. These spirits were getting on his nerves by taking up valuable 'present' examining time.

Wildcat just dangled there. He didn't say a word.

"Ah, the strong silent night type. Get on with your spooking and get out."

The third 'ghost' was lowered towards the pirate. Even friendly Wildcat appeared scary in his costume.

"I...I mean, if you please, speerit, get on with your spooking," Karnage whispered, shrinking away in fear. Once again, the pirate captain was spun on his rope. "I am getting sick from this!"

Baloo and Kit got into position for the final scene. They wore suit jackets and ties. Both still had traces of flour on them. No amount of brushing and shaking could get it out of their fur. Behind them were cardboard cutouts shaped like tombstones. Molly and Duncan shone flashlights on them.

"This is kind of fun," Kit remarked, tiptoeing through the 'graveyard'.

"Yeah, for once yer teacher gave ya a good assignment. What could be better'n collectin' interesting grave rubbings for history class?"

"Doing it during the day?" Kit said wryly.

They stumbled upon a grave stone.

"Don Karnage," the boy read, putting the emphasis on the first syllable of 'Karnage'. "Who's that?"

Baloo made a big show of scratching his head and shrugging. "Dunno, son, never heard of him."

"Aah!" Karnage cried, incredulous as he stared at the tableau. "I cannot believe what my ears hear!"

Baloo continued as if he hadn't heard Karnage's remarks. "Musta not have been an important person. His tombstone is so tiny, you can barely see it." He shook his head sadly.

Kit was finding it hard not to laugh at Karnage's astonished face. The pirate captain's jaw almost touched the floor. "Poor guy. He must not have had a single penny when he died. Oh, there's John Doe. Let's get his grave rubbing."

The flashlights turned off.

Sinking to his knees, Don Karnage gave a strangled cry. "I'm _p_..._poor_? I die without a trillion dollars or a nickel?" His voice rose to a shriek. "THEY DON'T KNOW WHO MY BEAUTIFUL SELF IS! HOW COULD THEY NOT HEAR OF THE FEARED PIRATE DON KARNAGE?" He grabbed hold of the hem of Wildcat's robe. Since the 'ghost' was still suspended in mid-air, he swayed from side to side. In desperation, he asked, "Speerit, how do I prevent this terrible misunfortunate from happening?"

Wildcat shone his flashlight on the pile of stolen stuff. He then pointed a floury finger towards Cape Suzette.

"Give the presents back?" Karnage squeaked.

While he was being lowered to the floor, Wildcat nodded furiously.

"Yes! Yes! I will give them back right this very second." Karnage unlocked the door, flung it open, and bolted from the room, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Halt the present pillaging and the gift gouging!"

Everyone stepped out from behind the all-concealing curtain.

"We did it." Kit exhaled a sigh of relief. He, Molly, and Duncan exchanged high-fives.

"Ow-how-how! He stepped on my foot!" Wildcat wailed. "Oops, I talked."

"You can talk all ya want to, Wildcat." Baloo clapped the mechanic on the back. "Good job, guys."

"Let's get out of here," Rebecca said, gathering up props, "before Karnage comes back"

_Higher for Hire  
__That Evening_

Baloo was slumped on the sofa, looking at his Christmas present from his children - a bottle opener with a magnet on the back so that he could stick it to the _Sea Duck's_ control panel. It was one of the most thoughtful gifts he had ever received. To fool their father into thinking it was something really big, the cubs had filled the box with rocks. Was he surprised when he turned the box over and out poured pebbles! He poked the bottle opener into his shirt pocket and patted his big belly, which was a little bigger than usual. "Boy, that was one good bird."

Kit, sitting cross-legged on the floor, examined the pieces of his new model. He started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Li'l Britches?"

"It was funny how Karnage yelled over his loudspeaker, 'Remember that it was the glorious, beneviolet, really nice Don Karnage who is giving all your nifty holiday presents back!' before the _Iron Vulture_ took off."

"Yeah, ol' Karny never ceases ta amaze me," Baloo said with a chuckle. "He won't pull the Santa stunt again."

"Or the ghosts will return," Kit said. He hopped onto the sofa beside his father.

Baloo affectionately wrapped an arm around Kit's shoulders. "Pay no attention to that ghost behind the curtain...booo!"

"Dishes are done, Daddy." Molly sprinted from the kitchen and pounced on her father's stomach, inciting a pained "Oof!" from the big bear.

"No thanks to a certain bear who will remain nameless." Rebecca glared at her husband.

Baloo once again patted his bulging abdomen proudly. "Hey, I did my share. I saved ya from eatin' leftovers for a week."

"I'm the one eating for two, not you, flyboy," Rebecca retorted.

"What can I say? I'm a growin' boy," the pilot countered.

Rebecca snickered. "Growing _out_, you mean."

Wildcat came through the front door carrying a thin book. "Guys, lookee what I found. It's a book with a picture of a jolly fat man on the cover."

"Well, it's not Baloo," Rebecca said sarcastically with a smirk

"Gee, thanks, Becky," Baloo muttered morosely.

"It's about Santa. Read it, Wildcat." Molly, her eyes sparkling with anticipation, gazed at the bright picture of Santa Claus in his sleigh pulled by eight reindeer on the cover.

Wildcat settled in the easy chair. Molly scrambled onto his lap so she could look at the pictures. Rebecca nestled beside Kit on the sofa. Baloo slung his arm around both brown bears, murmuring, "This oughtta be interestin'," with a wink.

Wildcat read, "_'Twas the Night Before Christmas _by Clement Clarke Moore."

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a c...cr...

"Creature," Molly supplied softly.

"Oh, yeah, Mollycat. Creature."

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

"Do you think the mouse was stirring his little cocoa with an itty-bitty swizzlestick?" Wildcat speculated.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicolas soon would be there;

"Does he give out nickels?" said Wildcat.

"St. Nicolas is another name for Santa Claus," Kit explained.

Wildcat's eyes lit up with misunderstanding. "Oh, I get it! St. Nicolas is his real name when he's not being Santa Claus."

"Somethin' like that," Baloo chuckled. "Keep goin'."

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;

"What's a sugar-plum?" asked Molly.

"Candy," answered Rebecca.

"Stop a second, Wildcat." Racing to her pile of presents under the tree, Molly selected a candy cane, and returned to her place on the lion's lap. "Okay, keep going."

And Mama in her 'kerchief

"Gesundheit!" said Wildcat.

Baloo groaned.

And Mama in her 'kerchief and I in my cap,  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

"If it goes clatter-clatter, it's a busted wing-ding, but if it goes eerk-eerk, it's a cracked clinkenheimer," said Wildcat.

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter,  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave a luster of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my won...won...

"Wondering," Molly mumbled around the candy cane in her mouth.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,

"Are they called reindeer, 'cause they're deer wearing reins?" Wildcat pondered this for a while before continuing.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name  
"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On Comet! on, Cupid! on Donder and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!

"What if we don't have a porch?" asked Wildcat. "Where do the reindeer land?"

"On the roof, I guess," Molly suggested. "Santa is magic. He can land anywhere he wants to."

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

"If there's a hurricane, the leaves wouldn't be dry. There's always lots and lots of rain with hurricanes," Wildcat said.

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.  
And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

"Poof! The hoofs are on the roofs," Wildcat said.

As I drew in my hand, and was turning around  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound

"Hope the fire was out. Otherwise, that would have been a hot landing," Wildcat pointed out.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tar...

"Tarnished," said Molly sleepily.

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

"Ashes and soot would be easier to wash off than grease and spoons," Wildcat added.

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  
His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow

"Like a bow tie? How's he do that?" Wildcat puckered his lips comically, causing Kit to giggle.

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;

"Like the wreath Baloo had on his head today?" asked Wildcat.

He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.

"Baloo's belly is kinda like that," Wildcat remarked.

"Watch it!" Baloo grumbled.

"If you'd only stick to your diet, Baloo, you wouldn't have a belly like jelly," Rebecca said airily, prompting an indignant scowl from her husband.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk,  
And laying a finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

"How's he do that without getting stuck?" Wildcat wondered.

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

"Whee! That would be fun!" Wildcat said.

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

"Thanks, Wildcat, that was..._different_," Rebecca said with an amused smile.

Kit commented, "I'll never think of that poem the same way again. I kinda liked it."

"Me, too," said Baloo.

Molly didn't say anything. She was fast asleep on Wildcat's lap. The mechanic removed the sticky sweet from her paw and carried her up to bed.

Kit yawned, grinning up at the big bear who was patting him on the head.

"Did ya have a good Christmas, Li'l Britches? Get everythin' ya wanted?"

Like Rebecca, Kit thought that his best present was his family. But the other stuff was nice to have, too. He cast a glance at his pile of presents beside the tree. "Yeah, I feel like Karnage with all this loot. Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Papa Bear." He hugged each in turn.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Rebecca said, kissing the boy on the cheek.

"Can I get a plane next year?" the boy asked hopefully. "I'll be fourteen. Pleeeeaaaase?"

Baloo met his wife's eyes and laughed. "Keep dreamin', kiddo."

"How rich do you think we are?" Rebecca shook her head. "Save your pennies."

"Aw...it'll take me _years_ to save enough."

"Good. Gives me a chance ta learn ya a thing or two or three." Baloo hugged the boy again and whispered in his ear, "Better scoot ta bed."

"Okay." Kit went over to the tree, took a piece of chocolate from Molly's pile, and put it in his stocking. Before Rebecca could scold, he explained, "She took one of mine this morning." He hurried up the stairs. "Night, Papa Bear. Night, Mom."

"Goodnight, Kit." Rebecca rested her head in the crook of Baloo's arm with a contented sigh.

Baloo flipped off the lamp beside him. They sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying the lighted tree covered with mismatched ornaments. There were more on the bottom half, because the cubs had decorated that part. The faint aroma of spicy apple pie and turkey mingled with the fragrance of the pine tree. The grandfather clock slowly ticked the seconds away.

Finally, Rebecca said, "That was a memorable Christmas. Not quite what I had in mind when I was rudely awakened this morning," a scowl briefly crossed her face before turning to a smile, "but it was fun."

"Yeah? Did ya really have fun, boss lady?" The big bear squeezed her arm with an affectionate grin. "There's hope for ya yet."

"Never a dull moment with you, is there?"

"Stick with me, Becky. I'll take ya places. Just think, sweetheart, next Christmas we'll have another little one runnin' around here."

"Not exactly running. Crawling, maybe." Rebecca rested her hands on her stomach.

The pilot put a large paw over both of hers. "How'd I get ta be such a lucky so-an'-so?"

"Stick with me, and you'll go places, Baloo. Speaking of going places..."

Baloo groaned at the all-too-familiar gleam in her eyes. It betokened hard work, a get-rich-quick scheme, or... "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes! Clearance sales start tomorrow bright and early."

Baloo reminded, "But, Becky, someone's gotta watch the kids."

"Kit can watch Molly," Rebecca replied calmly.

"The flour shipment?" Baloo said in desperation. He'd rather fly a cargo hold full of boa constrictors to the treacherous land of Ill Booten Gotty on the other side of the world than go shopping. That was how much he hated to shop.

"I'll have to call the Pillsberry Dough-Boy Company and explain what happened. The only place you'll be going tomorrow, flyboy, is with me. I need your strong arms."

"All the better ta carry heavy packages," Baloo grumbled under his breath. Then, he spied something out of the corner of his eye; something that he'd wanted to do all day. He grabbed her paw and pulled her to her feet. "Come here, Becky. I wanna show ya somethin'."

Rebecca giggled as she followed him.

Baloo threw open the door. Outside, the moonlight shimmered on the waves and reflected off of the _Sea Duck_. The sky was spattered with millions of stars. The holiday sounds of Cape Suzette floated across the harbor. A refreshing cool-but-not-cold breeze brushed against their faces and ruffled their hair as they stood in the doorway.

Leaning against her husband with his arms securely about her waist, Rebecca said softly, "Beautiful night. What am I looking at, darling?"

Baloo pointed up. A sprig of mistletoe hung above them. He grinned knowingly down at her.

"Oh," Rebecca murmured. A slow smile spread across her face. "I guess we have to, Baloo...tradition and all."

After sharing a kiss, Baloo sneezed. "Ah–ah-ah-ah-choo!" He sniffled and wiped his itchy nose on his sleeve. "Still got flour up my nose."

"God bless us, everyone," Wildcat said sincerely as he sidled past the two bears.

Baloo and Rebecca laughed, smooched again, and went inside, shutting the door behind them with the merry tinkle of jingle bells.

The End


End file.
